New Game
by MarkedJewel
Summary: "Life is like a game, you try to make the best of the that the last life because will game over once you die", but in this universe, only two people can reset….or at least that's what I was told back then (Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ocs belongs to me)
1. Chapter 1

New Game

 _ **A/N: Yay ! Chapter 1 is back and new.. well hopefully it's better than the previous one. I changed major things such as Sissy's name and the design of the characters. In addition, what made me changed the story is that mean comment I had of the story. So thanks whoever made that rude comment. So if this makes you cringe than don't bother to read it and don't bother to put your review thank you.**_

 _ **Original:**_ _ **06/12/16 (yikes)**_

 _ **Edit: 4/9/18**_

"Life is like a game, you try to make the best of the that the last life because will game over once you die", but in this universe, only two people can reset….or at least that's what I was told back then. Years ago, both monsters and humans had broken the bond between them setting on the Great War between them. Sadly for the monsters, the human's heart was much more powerful then the monster's heart with just one single or more strikes a monster will disappeared into dust. Then after a series of battles, the human won the war and banished the remaining monster to the underground.

It was hard for the monsters at first as they started to lose hope of ever going back to the surface. However, King Asgore assured the monster that they will return for he will find the way to break the barrier that blocks the monsters to freedom. Once again, hope was back to the monsters for they knew the king would do anything to go back to the surface once again. But deep down the king was a bit doubtful and afraid that he will the monsters by giving them false hope but didn't show it for the sake of the monsters

There is a well- known prophecy that a human will be sent to the underground to save them or destroy them.

The first child, as you already know, is Chara. The first human to fall from the surface who was later found by the king son, Asriel. It was quite strange at first for the monster to witness Chara since it's been years since they seen a human, but they welcome the child anyway as the king and the queen accept the child into their family. But after two years, the human passed away from the unknown illness and the royal's child was killed when he mysteriously manage to reach the surface.

This would be the downhill for the king but a spark for the brutally idea.

The second child Frisk would be the final human to enter the underground. As you already know how her journey goes depending what path you choose. Her true pacifist manage to free all the monsters including Flowey or Asriel when he reached the surface. Now you may wonder why I'm telling you this if you already know the story. But, you have yet realize there was something unordinary, or maybe you did but haven't put much thought into it. This is what will change everything once I tell you what has happen to our beloved monsters in this story.

Someone has reset the game. It was not Frisk or Flowey and it wasn't Chara either. Someone took the freedom away from the monster that sadly won't remember ever being free but were replace by made up memories created by someone unknown.

Then when two human girls –that are believed to be sisters- came down from the surface many monster believed they can break the barriers but learned a secret that had brought their hope down slightly.

It was unclear who had reset the game but Sans everyone's favorite skeleton has an idea who could've done it and I can confirm his answer.

Who am I? Well my name is _**(ERROR)**_ _ **, I am the adopted daughter of (ERROR),**_ and my _**(ERROR)**_ live in the underground with the monsters and I am with _**(ERROR)**_

 _ **Oh god! Someone please hel(ERROR) me! (ERROR) here!**_ _Find him! Find the one with_ _ **(ERROR)**_ _! Find the_ _ **(ERROR)**_ _! Find the_ _ **(ERROR)**_ _!_ _ **FIND 515SY!**_ _ **(ERROR)**_ no! _**ERRor system failed**_

 **Reboot Game?**

 **3 Yes no**

 **Rebooting.….**

 **Rebooting…..**

 **Rebooting…..**

 **Rebooting…..**

 **Rebooting Failed**

 **Start a new game?**

 **3 YES NO**

 **New game start**

UNDERTALE

By toby fox

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: humans and monsters.

one day, a war broke out between the two races

after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious.

they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell

many years later….

mt. Ebott 2016

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return

The human lay still on the bed of buttercups as the sun from above pour light onto the human making a soft groan. The human lifts its head and looked around 'what is this place?' it said. The human stood up and walk forward to see a light shining down at a spot of grass 'huh?' it walk closer to the spot of grass and all of a sudden a flower pop out from the ground, the human to jump a little.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower" the flower said in a cheery tone "um, hi" the human said with a small wave "so you're from the surface?" Flowey asked the human nod "yes" the human said softly with a hint of confusion "I thought so I haven't seen a human for a looong time until now "the flower laughed a little "How so?" the human knee down to get close to the talking flower's level "Oh haven't you heard?" Flowey asked still smiling "no but can tell me about when we get out of here?" the human asked hopefully. The respond with a laugh… a creepy laugh "what's so funny?" the human asked feeling a bit scared and nervous."You're so unbelievable!" the flower continue to laugh making the human even more confuse once the flower stop laughing medium size pellets showed around him **"In this world its kill or be killed"** more pellets surrounded the human and slowly spin closer to the human. The human looked around to find a way to break free of the pellets circling around the human but it was useless to break free so the human close its eyes and screamed as the pellets grew closer and listening to the flower scary laugh.

"Help!"

"Ah!"

"My child, are you alright?" said a soft and sweet voice, the human open its eyes and stumble back as it saw a goat hybrid staring down at the human in worried. The human immediately curled up into a balled a sob quietly "p-please don't hurt me I-I just want to go home with my- just please don't h-hurt me!" The goat hybrid kneel down to the human's level "Don't worry my dear I won't hurt you" she said and remove the humans hands from its eyes and wipe the tears from the human's face "what's your name?"

"Christy" the human sniffle

"Christy that's a wonderful name, my name is Toriel" Toriel smiled "hi Toriel" "See I'm not bad I just want to help you come with me you must been through a lot. You poor child, come with me, I'll help you" Toriel grab Christy's hand and they both stood up "You're not the only human down here" Christy blink in surprise "really?" Toriel nod "just four girls in the underground, I'll show you."

"Children, I'm home" Toriel called "Miss. Toriel you're back!" a young girl came from the living room from the left side but stopped when she saw Christy who hid behind Toriel. Christy peeked a bit to get a good look at the girl. The girl wore a light brown coat, a light pink dress with a orange scarf and pink slippers. She had hazel eyes with bright yellow hair and peach skin and star paint on her cheek. "Christy this is Star she is one of the 4 girls I told you about" Christy returned the wave "Hi Christy" Star smiled and walk closer to Christy "don't be shy because I, the Shining Star will be your new best friend!" Toriel chuckled softly enjoying the small moment "Frisk give it back!" someone yelled "No! Get off of me Chara!". "Oh dear, I will be right back Christy I need to do something. Star would you like to show Christy to a room where she would me staying and bring new clothes for her" Christy looked confused and look down at the clothes she is wearing which were an old and ripped…..'I guess Toriel is right I do need new clothes' she thought. "Ok Miss. Toriel come on Christy, I'll show you around." Star grab her hand led her to right hall.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Ok let's see" Christy sat on the bed while Star was picking out clothes for Christy

' _I wonder how she doing?_ ' Christy looked at Star ' _but we fell down together she wouldn't leave me alone. We are sisters we stick together but she was mad at me does she hate me now?_ ' One thing Christy had noticed when she woken up is her sister wasn't be her side and she wonder if her sister left her behind to find a way out or did she get attacked by the flower. The thought of the flower hurting her sister sent fear down to her stomach. ' _Is she hurt and probably in pain somewhere or did he.._ ' Christy didn't want to finish that thought and hoped that he sister is mad at her.

"Ah-ha, There you are" Christy looked up "found the clothes you can wear". Star held up a long sleeve shirt on her arm but looked loosely but not too loose it was brown with a pink color stripe on the stomach and on her shoulder was a black shorts that looks like it can reach up to her knee and on her hand was brown shoes."Just take a shower first and try the clothes that I picked for you." Christy got off the bed and took the clothes from Star "the bathroom is in the far back to the left." "Thank you" Christy walk to the bathroom and leaving her to her thoughts about her missing sister again.

After a few minutes in the shower Christy looked at her in the mirror, she saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes with peach skin. "When is the last time I took a shower?" she shrugged and put on the clothes that Star gave her and looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed 'perfect fit'

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"HURRY UP STAR!"

Christy nearly jumped and walk to the door and unlock the door but just she was about to open the door, someone did that for her. She stared at red bright eyes that looked down at her furiously and full of confusion

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here in my house?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

Sissy froze in fear as she continues to stare at the red eyes on the girl in front of her. The girl wore a green long sleeve with a yellow stripe on the stomach also with a brown hoodie under her long sleeves and wore brown pants with brown shoes. She had pale skin with pink rosy cheeks "uh hello I'd ask you a question. Who are you and what are you doing here?" she gulp "I-I'm S-Sissy and I-I fell from " "well no shit; now get out of the bathroom before I force you" Right away Sissy ran out of the bathroom and straight to the room where Star is

….well at least that is what she thought she was in. "Hello? You must be Sissy, my name is Frisk" said a voice behind her. Sissy turn around to notice a girl sitting on a bed with short brown hair that is up to her chin like the girl with red eyes expect darker, tan skin and brown eyes she wore a blue long sleeve with two purple stripes; and she wore black daisy shorts with black tights all the way to her shoes.

'wrong room' Sissy waved as she looked at her surroundings and notice a bright yellow room with two beds on the opposite side of each other and a closest in the middle while the room that Sissy and Star were in was a green room with a bunk bed and the closet next to it. In addition, the room she is in had a green rug in the middle while the other on only had a purple carpet.

"I'm sorry, I went to the wrong room I was looking for Star's room I guess passed it" Sissy face turned red in embarrassment Frisk shook her head "No, its next door, so you're fine" Frisk got off her bed and walked out with Sissy following her "so how long have you been here?" Sissy asked

"6 years"

"Whoa seriously, you live in the underground that long?"

"Yep, Chara as well and Star expect she was only a few months" Frisk said as they enter the kitchen where Toriel was baking a butterscotch pie and Star was sitting on dining table, coloring on the coloring book. "Hey Star" Frisk waved Star looked up from her coloring book and waved at Frisk with a smile then return back to coloring. "Hello Frisk, I see you met Sissy" Frisk nod "Yep"

"Good. The Butterscotch pie is almost ready remembered to wash your hands, you too Star" Toriel said "Butterscotch Pie sounds good" Sissy felt chills on her spine because one the voice sounded cold and two she felt cold.

"Ah, Chara nice to see you out of the shower" Frisk smirk while Chara grunt, "I'm still not happy with you earlier" "hey it was my turn to play Final Fantasy IX and you know it Chara" "I haven't even died yet" "Chara you died about 7 times" "And I almost beat the guy!

"Frisk, Chara! Enough about the game you two are grounded for 2 weeks and that is finally" Toriel scowl. Frisk and Chara glared at each other but at least they did not argue about the game. Toriel sigh, "I'm sorry, about this behavior Sissy" "Hey! You're the kid from the bathroom," Chara said, she walks up to Sissy and looked at her closely "hmm, you not like the other girl that came here" she mumbles that only Sissy can hear.

 _Ding!_

"Pie's ready"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So Sissy how old are you?" Frisk ask as she took a bite from her pie, "I'm 9" "Cool, the same age Chara and me got here…well Chara first and then me." Sissy raised an eyebrow "huh?" "I came a few years before Frisk did" Chara explained and got a respond of a blank look "but shouldn't you be older than Frisk?", Chara sigh "I died and my soul went inside Frisk and after Frisk spared me I somehow manage to have my body back. Now you understand?" Sissy nod beside the fact that Chara had died but she did asked for it so no complaining. Frisk looked at Star who was putting her dishes away "When is your sister coming for you?"

Star looked at the clock "right abouttt now"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it" Chara got out of her seat and opened the door "You were supposed to say 'Who's there?'" "Ha! Fat chance" Chara moved out of the way and let the person in "hi sister!" Star ran to her sister in opened arms and hugged her sister. "Hey Star, how is it going?" the sister asked "It was fun I help Miss. Toriel baked the Butterscotch pie today" "oh really now?"

"Yes, she's been a big help" Toriel said as she came in holding Star's coloring book and hand it to Star "here you go dear" Star grab the book "Thank you Miss. Toriel" "you're welcome dear." The sister noticed Sissy next to Frisk who were in the room not to long after Toriel "So who's the kid?" the sister asked all eyes were on Sissy which made her feel uncomfortable "My name is Sissy". The sister hum and walk to Sissy and did the same thing that Chara did earlier she look at the sister's gray-blue eyes which is full of mix emotions and then turn away.

"Meh, nice to meet you kid my name is Elizabeth but call me Lizzy I like that name better than my real name" Lizzy place her hand o Star's shoulder "come on Star, the boys are waiting." Lizzy turn to Toriel "Thank you for looking after my sister Toriel" Toriel smiled "It was no trouble at all Lizzy tell the boys I said hi" "ok Toriel, I'll make sure they'll get the messages" Frisk gave 3 slices of pie to Lizzy "enjoy the pie and also to tell them I said hi as well"."Thank you Frisk I'll tell them and probably won't be any pie left on by time I get home"

They both laugh "any messages Chara?" Lizzy asked "nope" "alright then bye everyone" "Bye Lizzy. Bye Star." With that, they left.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So Star has an older sister?" Toriel nod "yes, it was horrible when we first met" she frowned "yeah, just us when we first got here Lizzy was taking care of Star who was still a baby, who knew a kid like her can survive that much damage to protect her baby sister" Frisk said

"But then again most kids when stick their neck on the line to protect their younger siblings." Chara sat on a nearby sofa "but enough of that depressing stuff, it was really bad and they are still here and probably scared but hey the past is in the past." "Chara is right the past is in the past and it is also passing your bedtime" the 3 three girls groaned "wash up and head to bed" Chara almost immediately ran to the bathroom "I CALLED DIBS!" Frisk sighed and shook her head; Sissy was in her own world to her thoughts wondering what happened to Lizzy and Star when they came to the underground? Well she will find out later after a nice shower and first time sleeping in the underground.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It walked in the shadows looking for its next pray which nothing really happens often just 3 times and that's it but over all it's just been walking around in snow in well…Snowdin just trying to think of a plan but the cold isn't helping it

"Looks like the cold are getting to you Elisa" Elisa took out her stick and turn around in her battle stance only to see nothing "down here" she looked down to see Flowey "grrr! You again" Elisa put her stick in her pocket and walk away "wait I have to tell you something!" Flowey half shouted "I told you before I don't want to join you" "it's not that" Elisa stopped and said "then what is it" she said in a dark tone "I have you know there is another human well two in the underground" Elisa turn around with 'are you serious' look on her face.

"I'll tell you more but first let's go someplace warm you look a bit pale instead of your normal tan skin." Flowey looked at Elisa who had long short brown hair and brown eyes she wore a light gray shirt with a light blue stripe across the stomach and blue jean shorts with white shoes.

"Fine, but don't think I trust you for what you did" Elisa growled; Flowey smiled and disappeared into the ground and appear under the Elisa and made his way to Elisa's shoulder and wrap himself around Elisa's stomach "I'll give you the direction to the old lab hidden away under Alphys's lab" Flowey said. Elisa rolled her eyes and walked to the lab in Hotland.

"So tell who are the 2 humans" Elisa "well they are related" "related to how?"Flowey grinned, "Twins but somehow only one woke up and surprising couldn't see her twin and went off to find her-""let me guess you were about to kill her" "well yes but she manage to dodge them when I had her cornered" Elisa stopped "w-what how? Usually Toriel would stop"

"I know which is why I wanted you to take me to the True Lab where I think might be answers to the underground problem" Flowey said "can we continue?" Elisa nod and continue walking "what problem are we running from Flowey?" Elisa asked having a sick feeling and a possibly answer to their problem "Elisa, normally you and I are killers and this doesn't come often but we might have a real killer running in around in the underground."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox ( _ **edit: Errors fixed)**_

 ** _It was dark. Just dark expect the glowing dust flying away and four bodies lying on the ground; still, unmoving, lifeless. Sissy looked at bodies with tears on her eyes and all that is in her mind is one question that could answer all of her question_**

 ** _'_** ** _Why?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Why' is all she can think of in her mind. 'Why' did you do this? 'Why' does this have to happen? 'Why' are do you feel broken?_**

 ** _'_** ** _Why?!' tell me why!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sissy!" Sissy turned around to face an unknown person staring back her in pain the fact is that she was clutching her now missing arm "move!" she shouted. But, all Sissy did was stare at the unknown person "Sissy! Move! She's right behind you!" the person try to run but fell because the lack of blood "behind me?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Goodbye Sissy"_**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_**

"Sissy" Chara shook Sissy violently "Chara s-stop" Sissy said, Chara stop shaking Sissy awake "get dress we're going to King Asgore's Castle" Chara said as she toss Sissy's clothes on the bed. She rubs her eyes and look at Chara "King….Asgore?" Chara nod as she lean against the door. "Yeah King Fluffybuns, he wants to see you because of whatever purpose that I really don't care" Sissy brush her hair after she was done dressing up she walk up to Chara "ready?" she asked "I should be telling you that, come on Frisk is waiting downstairs" Chara move off the door and left followed by Sissy

Frisk and Toriel stood waiting for Chara to get Sissy while they both talk.

"Frisk, please take care of Sissy I know you went on your own before without any sort of guidance besides Sans but please take care of her" Toriel said "don't worry Toriel we'll take care of Sissy and Chara is our bodyguard so nothing should happen to Sissy." Toriel smiled so did Frisk. "Alright we're here" Frisk and Toriel looked at Chara and Sissy "alright, be careful and watch over each other. That means you too Chara" Chara rolled her eyes "I know Toriel" Toriel nod "good luck".

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Snow it something almost every kid enjoy seeing, well that Sissy's case. She ran around picking up snow and creates snowballs (and throws them at Chara or Frisk) and making snow angels, "this is amazing!" Sissy half-shouted Frisk giggled while Chara had an annoyed look on her face.

Frisk took notice "come on Chara lighten up she just having fun." "But we weren't like that at all Frisk. You were alone and you were not any like that, hell you even fought Toriel to leave the house. No one had to look after this kid just like no one was looking after you, sure Sans was there but he wasn't with you the whole way" Chara looked at Sissy running around in the snow as if it is her first time seeing snow "Chara I know you hate this but I wasn't alone. You're with me even though it's not for a good cause but still, I wasn't alone" Frisk look at Sissy and said, "maybe she didn't need to fight" "what makes you say that?" Chara ask

 _Snap!_

Sissy stop running and look behind her it was not Frisk and Chara because they were a few feet away. 'Then who was it?' a shadow loomed over Sissy which made Sissy tense up and slowly look behind her only to face a belly and a short shirt just above it. Sissy looked up to face a gray-blue eye.

"hey kid" the figure said with a smile "Lizzy?" Chara and Frisk wave at Lizzy and waved back "so they let you out?" Sissy nod "yup, King Asgore wanted to see me" "cool" Lizzy look at Frisk and Chara "nice to see you two out of the house again" Frisk smiled "it feels good to be out of the house again besides buying food" "yep"

"That's good to hear, by the way the boys wanted to thank you guys for the pie, they say it taste goods (after we told them it taste good since they have no taste buds)" Lizzy said "well it was no problem (I knew that will happen)." "Well guys we should keep going if we want to make it to King Fluffybuns' castle," Chara said. "Agreed"

So they continue on their journey to King Asgore along with Lizzy but it was not long to reach the town. The monsters greeted Lizzy, Chara, and Frisk but they were curious about Sissy sometimes Sissy was put into 'fights' which got Frisk and Lizzy worried and Chara look ready to attack Sissy but to their surprise Sissy spared each and every one of them. She even befriends them. "Well at least Sissy isn't attacking the monsters" Chara said looking at Sissy walking and greeting the monsters, "yes but you might never know that yet until we get to King Asgore or someone here." Lizzy said everyone nods. "So who's the new kid?" Frisk and Chara jumped even a certain skeleton appear right between them. Literary.

"Hey Sans, what's up" Sans did a small wave "meh not much you know just slacking off making puns for Papyrus. How's the patrol going for ya?" Lizzy shrug and put her hands behind her head "you know plain boring but quite and decent" "what about you Frisk?" Frisk took her last deep breath "fine Sans but a little warning next time" she laughs nervously "Chara?" Sans ask still knowing what kind of answer he will get "I will end you someday again" Chara said with a glare "I know" just then Sissy walked up to Sans and look at him curiously "hey new kid what's your name?" Sissy blinked in surprise but quickly shook it off "Sissy and yours?" Sans held out his hand and they know (minus Sissy) this trick that is going to be pulled in one second "names Sans, nice to meet you" Sissy took Sans hand and intensely regret it once she felt a shock on her hand "ow!" Sans laughed and took off the shocker from his hand

"It must been quite a **shocker** for you" Frisk and Chara groan and Lizzy chuckled and Sissy continue to rub her hand "nice one Sans" Lizzy said as she walk away from the group. "So where are you girls heading?" Sans asked "To King Asgore's castle" Chara rolled her eyes "and we are just wasting time talking to you" Chara grab Sissy's hand and stomp away. Frisk and Sans were alone and it was quite awkward for a little "so how's life in the underground treating ya?" "Fine as always…..how are you?" "I'm okay I guess" then it was silences again "have you found her yet?" Sans look at Frisk and at as all full of worried on her face and a hint of fear.

"Not yet pal, but will we find her"

"And what about Flowey I haven't seen him either after she came."

"….I'm not sure about him…you think the kid can break the barrier?"

Frisk nod "yes, she already showed she is not murderous at all but that's not what I'm worried about" "then what is it then?" Sans ask

"I'm worried how all three will open the barrier if two are murderous and one is innocent."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Star on the rock watching the other little monsters play Hide and Seek or Tag. Normally Star would be use to play by herself because the other monsters would shoo her way or just leave her out but today was….different, without her sister and Papyrus she felt alone.

She sighed and continues to torture herself by watching other little monsters play whatever game pleases them either Hide and Seek or tag. "What's wrong Star?" Star look behind her "oh hi Papyrus" Papyrus kneel next to Star "why do you look so down the Shining Star?" "Well Papy I want to play with the other monsters but I'm scared the other monsters will reject me or just leave." Star said, Papyrus thought for her moment until a light bulb light up. "Don't worry Shining Star, I, the Great Papyrus will play a game with you" Star eyes light up with happiness "r-really?" she stuttered "yes we can come up with puzzles and act like we are royal guards and soon other kids will want to play with you" Papyrus said Star hug the tall skeleton "thank you Papyrus".

"Anything to make Papyrus's little shining Star happy." Papyrus said.

Soon Papyrus and Star created so many puzzles, create their own games, and ask other monster children if they want to play with them at first no one want to play because of Star but they were a bit curious about the game they made so they agreed to play with them. After an hour, half the kids were playing and solving puzzles with Papyrus and Star.

"This is the best day ever! Thank you Papyrus" Star said as she hug Papyrus "you're very welcome Star because I, the Great Papyrus enjoy playing games with you" "and I the Shining Star enjoyed it too"

"EVERY ONE RUN!" someone shouted and right away, the monsters grab their children and Papyrus grabs Star quickly then ran. "Papyrus what's going on?" Star said full of fear "I-I don't know but whatever it is I just hope Sans and Lizzy are ok"

Papyrus and Star ran deeper into Snowdin only to stop by the fog. Papyrus put Star down and kneel down her level "Star I need you to hide ok I'll let you know if it's safe to come out" "but what about you Papy" Star said tearing up. "I'll be alright" Papyrus pulled her into a hug and said "don't worry the great Papyrus will protect and always will protect" at that moment Star started to cry hugging him tighter. "I love you Papy"

"I love you too Star" Papyrus let go of Star and 'kiss' her forehead and left while Star hid in the fog.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sissy and Chara walk across town and notice that there was something off. The town is empty. "Chara I thought there are suppose to be more monsters in Snowdin" Sissy said feeling uneasy in Snowdin now "yeah, I thought so too" 'this is really creepy now' Chara thought "Chara what is that white stuff on the ground?" Chara look at Sissy she was point at something so Chara followed where she was pointing and went pale "we need to tell Frisk and Sans about this" Chara grab Sissy's wrist and try to not look at white dust of a dead monster.

Frisk and Sans walk in the town and the first thing they saw was Chara and Sissy. Chara look disturb and Sissy looks confuse and scared. "Chara what's wrong?" Frisk asked "She's been here" Frisk and Sans was a bit shock but need to know whom because there's two not counting Sissy "who?" "That fucking girl that looks like Sissy" Chara said pointing at Sissy "almost all the monsters are dead either the manage to escape"

"Hey what's going on?" Lizzy ran up to the group full of confusion and guess right away "oh god no. Papyrus, Star!" Lizzy and Sans ran followed by Frisk, Chara and Sissy.

./././././././././././.

"Ugh, great this stupid fog again" Elisa walk with Flowey still on her arm "well deal with it we still got a long way to go" Elisa stopped walking "why did you stop w-" "shh be quite" Elisa and Flowey listen closely to the area all they heard was a soft voice far away in front of them. "That sounds like Papyrus" Flowey said "Yeah but who is he talking to?" Elisa said as she listen more of the conversation 'the question is what is he doing out here and where's Star?' Elisa thought well, he can't be facing Sissy she would be behind us so it would be..' Elisa eyes widen. She ran as fast as she can

'She's going to kill him!'

././././././././././././.

"I welcome you with open arms," Papyrus said to the human in front of him Star listen from a nearby bush waiting for Papyrus's signal she heard footsteps came in slow then it slowly started to go fast. Star peek from the bush and saw the human with the knife running to Papyrus ready to strike

"PAPYRUS!" Star screamed but it was too late.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

 _ **KANG!**_

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews, the favs and for following this story it really made my day and I will try my best to keep going (thank you spacepants for the quote) and again thank you.**

 **-MarkedJewel**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and my Ocs belong to me**

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

 _I woke up from the bed of flowers and I look up to see the large hole 'where am I' I thought, I stood up and look around. Pitch black, great I do not even know where I am. Then something hit me 'oh my god where is she?!' I look around in panic to find her but there was no sign of her not even prints or anything._

 _I have to find my sister_

 _I ran whichever I went only to be stop by a flower that has a face? "Hi my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower.." the flower or "Flowey" started explain about EXP, LV, etc._

 _However, this is what got to me killing monsters. "Here take these pellets it will increase your LV" once I did. It fucking hurts! The stupid flower face change to nice to fucking evil (note: Stay away from talking flowers and DO NOT trust them)_

 _"_ _ **You idiot! In this world is kill or be killed!"**_

 _Then more pellets surrounded me where there is no way out then it hit me so hard I that I wish it wasn't the case. 'That's it. They did it. They killed my sister!' as the pellets got closer I jumped out of the death trap and landed in front of Flowey which was taken aback by it_ _"_ _you" I growled in anger "I KILL YOU!" I was about to stomp the stupid flower but he went to the ground before my foot landed._

 _"_ _FUCK!" I was so pissed off 'that flower got away' I could barely control my anger "oh dear are you alright child?" I look up to see a goat freak and I knew, I knew where this is going._

 _'_ _A sweet revenge for you sister' "please help me" I 'sob' the goat freak hug me "it's alright I'm here to help you now" on the outside I was sobbing but in the inside I was laugh._

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

 _"_ _Here you go kid new clothes for you" the red eyes girl glared at me but I continue to look innocent "thank you" 'idiot' the red eyes girl left the bathroom which gave me a perfect opportunity to come up with a plan besides killing all monsters here in the underground. But I need to find away to kill those girls too since they side with the monsters I'll think about that later. Put on the red and orange long sleeve with a brown hoodie and with brown pants and shoes. I took a deep breath 'don't let your guard down Gracie, for your sister', I walk out of the bathroom and head to the living room where a little girl, I'm guessing is about 5 or 4 was reading a book on the goat freak's chair 'I completely forgot about her, but I'll let her slide this plan….for now.' "Hi" I said to the little girl she look at me for a second and went back to reading. "Hi" she said softly "what's your name?" "Star" 'Star that's a weird name for a little girl like her' I thought_

 _"_ _So what are you reading?" "Facts about snails" I giggled she look at me again but straight to my eyes, you can believe all the emotion she had in her eyes. Hate, anger, determined and fear, hmm, so strange why this girl hates me already and I haven't done anything…yet._

 _"_ _Um Star, are you ok?" I ask Star nod "yeah….I'm going to help Ms. Toriel with the pie" Star got off the chair and went to the kitchen living the book on the chair. I walked around the house a bit and boy let me tell you there are a lot of puzzles, traps and monsters (which hard to kill since I don't have a weapon yet) in this house, I couldn't imagine what other kids like me can deal with this crap. I walked up to the door, which it was big. 'Damn its lock' I thought as I tried to open it, 'maybe that goat freak has the key; problem is how to I get the key with the girls around.' I thought long and hard. 'Bingo'._

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

 _"_ _Toriel, can I talk to you?" I said softly Toriel look at me "what's wrong?" she ask as she keel down my level 'great the plan is working' "I want to talk to you alone" Toriel look confused "Why not here?" 'Spoke to soon?' "Because it's personal" 'that should do it' Toriel nod and walk to the sink to wash her paws? Hands? Who cares but it was a perfect opportunity to secretly get a knife from the counter. "Let's talk in my room ok" I nod. 'The plan is working'_

 _We sat on Toriel's bed trying to talk out my 'personal problem' "so what do want to talk about dear?" I play with my thumbs for a bit "a-a loss" Toriel was taken aback by it which was strange "what kind of loss?" 'Good question' "I…I lost my twin sister" 'well at least it was a truth' Toriel frowned "how?" 'oh boy'_

 _"_ _A hit and run, she was trying to get her ball from the street and suddenly she-she was hit by a speeding car I heard her scream as the car was coming. I-I tried to save her but- " I was starting to sob not that I lied about non-existing hit and run thing. It is just that when we were climbing , my sister was scared and wanted to go back and the events from the fake hit and run story was how we got here and how I tried to save her but I fell with her too. I wish I had just let her leave. I left arms wrap around me "I'm…I'm so sorry for your loss but don't worry I'm here for you" she said with a sweet voice "thank you Toriel and I'm sorry" I said_

 _"_ _For what-"_

 ** _SLASH!_**

 ** _HP [/] 99_**

 ** _HP [ ]_** _ **0**_

 _Toriel fell on the ground lifeless and not long after that disappeared into thin air. I grab the key from the floor where Toriel once laid 'got it now time to get out of here' as I was about to reach the door the doorknob twist and swung open in result hitting me in the face._

 _"_ _Toriel!?Toriel, are you here?" Star and the two other girls look around the room "Star are you sure that she's going to kill Toriel?" the blue girl ask ."I'm sure Frisk she was going to kill all the monsters including us" Star said with tears in her eyes 'so the brat knew' the red eyes look at Star with a piss look "can you track her down Star?" Star nod "yes Chara" 'I need to get out of here' I thought Star look at MY DIRECTION and that actually gave me chills. She pointed at me "She's right there!" Frisk and Chara look at me and Chara ran towards me._

 _"_ _I kill you, you brat!" I quickly jump out of the way, swung my knife behind Chara, ran to Frisk, and slice her across her chest. Star screamed and I stab her on her heart_

 _"_ _I'm doing you a favor"_

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Gracie stood a few feet away from the tall skeleton talking about forgiveness and how he will help "I will welcome you with open arms" he said and he open his arms. 'Now's my chance' she got my knife ready and slowly started running to attack the skeleton. 'Get ready' she smirk

"PAPYRUS!" Gracie heard a scream that sounds like Star.

"I don't think so!"

 **KANG!**

Gracie looks shock when she saw another human in front of her and the same flower from earlier wrap around her "Papyrus I suggest you run and take Star with you or things are going to get ugly for all of us" the girl said. Papyrus nod and ran to the bush where Star hid and took her away from the attack. 'Another human in the underground, but how is that possible?' She moved back when the human was going to stab her. The human got into fighting stance "I thought you only had a stick?" Flowey ask Elisa smirk "be prepared". Gracie glared at the girl and Flowey "who are you?" She growled Elisa and Flowey stared at each other then at Gracie "that's none of your concerns right now Gracie what you need to do is stop with all this killing or you're going to-"Gracie laughed, "Are you serious? Stop killing, I'm not doing this for fun or kill humanity" Elisa looked confuse so is Flowey "huh? Then why are you doing this" Flowey asked. Gracie laughs and looks at Elisa and Flowey

"That is none of your concerns"


	5. Chapter 5

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She doesn't know how long they been running but for sure it wasn't long since it was a small town. "We're almost there," Lizzy, said almost like she's scared 'but who wouldn't when your little sister and your uncle figure is in danger with a killer on a loose

 ** _KANG!_**

The sounds of two metals clash together echo in the silent town expect the crunching sound of running feet on the snow. "That must be them," Chara said ran beside Lizzy; Sissy tried to catch up but they all stop with wide eyes and eye sockets staring in front of them from afar.

'What are they looking at?' Sissy wedge herself between Sans and Frisk. Her eyes widen in shock. 'Can it be?' Sissy couldn't believe what she's seeing 'is it really her?'

Two girls walked around each other with knives ready to cut skin and the flower from earlier stood far away from the battle. The girl dash towards to the girl with short brown hair and slice the girl but the brown haired girl dodge and elbow the blonde girl's back, the blonde girl yelp and growled. She tried to cut the brown hair girl but duck and kick the blonde girl off her feet, "been in karate 3 years and boxing for 2 years, so it might be impossible to beat me"

./././././././././././././

 ** _SLASH!_**

"Whoea!" Elisa barely dodges the attack "quit bragging and more fighting" Gracie kick Elisa on the stomach 'shit,' Elisa silently curse "training for 5 years and I manage to get you down" Gracie smirk, Elisa laugh "took you long enough" Elisa lung another attack on Gracie and manage to at least cut her arm.

 **HP [/ ] 60**

'Are you kidding me?' Elisa look at Gracie amused "So you manage to get a lot of EXP and I'm guessing LV too" Gracie twirled her knife between her fingers "been in fencing for 8 years been learning others too" "such as?" 'Something is not right' "well you have to find out" Gracie swing the knife across Elisa and she barely dodges that and knee Gracie in the stomach making her scream and then elbow her back again. Gracie started to cough out blood due to the fact she had bit her own tongue when Elisa elbow her to the ground "well that's done" Elisa panted "also..never EVER harm Papyrus or Star because if you do I won't be the only one to hunt you down" Elisa turn her back away from Gracie and walk to Flowey "let's go Flowey we got so business to attend to" Elisa said but "Elisa look out!" Flowey shouted but it was too late.

 ** _SLASH!_**

 **"** **Ah!"**

 **HP [/] 24**

 **HP [/ ] 2**

"ELISA!" Flowey screamed

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The blonde girl stood over the brown girl who was clutching bleeding stomach 'no' "you know with that much HP I can just hit you with a small stick real hard you would just disappear just like Toriel and just like Star, Frisk and Chara" Lizzy gasp and Sans right eye socket turn blue 'no'. "Lizzy, Chara I need you to get the girl and Frisk I need you to heal Elisa" Sans whisper "right"

"W-why are you doing this?" Elisa said, Gracie chuckled "Like I said before Elisa. That is none of your concern" Gracie raise the knife above her head 'NO!' "Girls do it now!" Sans shouted Lizzy and Chara ran to Gracie while Frisk ran to Elisa. Gracie swung the down but-

"NO! GRACIE STOP!" Sissy ran past Lizzy, Chara, and tackle down Gracie. While Frisk went to aid Elisa "Elisa hang on I'm going to help you," Frisk said Elisa nod slowly trying to get up but the pain is unbearable that she fell back on the snow. "Is she going to be okay?" Flowey asked, "Not when she's in the cold area. Flowey what are you doing here?' "Doesn't matter just help her" Flowey said Sans walk up Frisk, Elisa and Flowey. "Take her to my house she'll be safe there and her something for that wound so it won't get infected" "ok Sans." Frisk picked up Elisa ran to Sans's house and Flowey disappeared in the ground. Sans looked at Chara who looked Sissy and Gracie 'Where is Lizzy?'

"Gracie why? Why are you doing this?" Sissy sob, Gracie didn't answer but instead give Sissy a disgust look "get off me you freak!" She pushed Sissy off and pointed the knife near her face. Sissy stare at Gracie full of confusion and hurt 'why is she mad at me she never gets mad when we finally are back together she was always happy. **Was.** "Gracie it's me Sissy. Your twin" she said Gracie shook her head rapidly "no she's dead! You freaks killed her!" Sissy stared at her with eyes widen then she looked at Chara and Sans. They look back and stare at her with a black face but in their eyes was a hint that they are really confuse.

"No Gracie I'm still alive! I talking to you right now" "No, quit telling me she's alive! You know what!" She placed the knife on Sissy's neck. Sissy felt tears roll down her face as her sister lean close to her face

"If you say that you're my sister again I will cut your vocal cords out"

Sissy didn't say anything.

"Get back!" Sissy fell back quickly and saw a bone flew straight to Gracie and sent her flying back, 'what just happened?' "Are you ok Sissy?" Sans said looking down at her "come on let's get you up unless you want to get a cold" Sissy nod and slowly stood up.

"Ugh! Sans she got away!" Sissy could see the corner of her eye that Chara had her arms crossed and was (probably where she ran) looking at Gracie's way then she turn to Sissy with a pissed face. 'That really sent chills down my spine' Sissy thought.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chara walk to Sissy and Sans, "do you realize what you had done? We could've captured her right there and then but noo you had to tackle her and let her get away killing more monsters in the underground" Sissy showed a blank face but inside she felt fear, guilty, and confusion all in one. "Hey are you even listening to me!?" Sissy looked at Chara in her eyes and could see anger and fear? Why is she scared? "Yes Chara I heard you and that's why I've decided to go after her, by myself" she had no idea where those words come from but for some reason not only she felt those feelings but she also felt so…..so

Determined

"What?" Chara said "kiddo I don't think it's a good idea plus she tried to kill you" Sans said Chara nod "for once I agreed with Sans. She tried to kill you Sissy, if it wasn't for Sans you'll be dead on the spot" "I'm glad he did, but I think I should go alone." "No way kiddo, it's too risky"

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Chara took out her phone and answered it. "Hello?...still here….yeah….she's fine…yeah he's here too…how is she….*sigh* alright….and Flowey?...ok then….thanks Frisk we'll be there soon…bye" Chara hang up the phone "Frisk said the girl isn't doing to good we need to get medicine because Frisk also said she starting to have a fever." Sans sighed and said "alright. Chara get medicine while I take Sissy to the house" Chara scoffed "right because your lazy to even find the medicine yourself right?"

"Bingo"

"I hate you so much"

./././././././././././././.

It is so dark

So cold

So lonely

 _"_ _Come on we're almost there"_

Why did you have to go

 _"_ _Alright just hold on"_

I could have save you

 _"_ _This is so cool! Right_ _ **(ERROR)**_ _"_

But..

 _"_ _ **(ERROR)**_ _please stop! Don't hurt them!"_

Instead…I

 _"_ _Get out of the way_ _ **(ERROR)**_ _and let me finish this"_

 _"_ _No!"_

Let you go

 _"_ _W-Why?"_

 **Let you died**

 ** _(ERROR)_**

 _"_ _I'm so sorry! Please stay with me!"_

You did not deserve to die **_(ERROR)_**

I should have died

"Elisa"

./././././././././././.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Ok here is chapter 5 I know its a bit bad but I'm here to tell you there's a hidden easter egg in this story if you look closely so yes I have decided to add a bit of easter eggs in this story to make it a bit fun and as always see you next time**

 **\- MarkedJewel**


	6. Chapter 6

Elisa opened her eyes 'did I really need to be remained?' she groaned and tried to sit up but she couldn't move hell she didn't have energy at all "Elisa?" Elisa turns her head to see Frisk sitting right next to her "are you alright?" "Y-yeah I'm fine I guess. Where am I?" "You're in the Skelehouse on Lizzy's bed" Frisk place her hand on Elisa's head "well your fever went down a little but it will go down faster with medical treatment." Frisk stood up and walk (probably) to the kitchen which Elisa was kind of glad so she can think for a little…that was until Papyrus sat beside her side "hello human I just want to thank you for saving me and Star I don't the little human to see my soon to be death" Papyrus said. "It was no problem Papyrus I don't to see any of you get hurt sure I all screwed up but it was worth it" Elisa felt her eyes get heavy "hey Pap, where's Flowey?" "So that's the flower's name? Then Star had guessed it right then neheheh Flowey is in the living room with Frisk talking. Well auguring to be exact but he's fine just worry about your health" Papyrus got up to walk to the door but stop and look at Elisa. "

You know it was nice to see you again Elisa after 2 years I was starting to wonder about you and **(ERROR)** but now I see you I'm starting to wonder about **(ERROR)** " Elisa slowly blink as she watch Papyrus walk away 'Who?'

 **(ERROR)**

 **(ERROR)**

 **(ERROR)**

 **That is ENough**

 **for now**

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

The snow crunch under her feet and the cold weather is hitting her pale skin but Lizzy didn't care if it bother her or not, she's used to the weather 'I need see if there is anything from Alphys or from Undyne at least'. Lizzy continue her way to Hotland to see Alphys or Undyne in the waterfall, but stop when she heard metal clashing to the ground echo through the waterfall 'speaking of the devil' the metal clashing was getting louder and louder until the metal clashing stop.

"Lizzy?" a deep female voice called out "Hey Undyne" Lizzy walk a bit further in the dark expect the echo flowers glowing brightly. "What are you doing here? You should go back with Sans and Papyrus, it's too dangerous to be out here" the Underground Hero Undyne in her armor merged out the dark with her Spear of Justice.

One thing that Lizzy admired the most about her is the determination, her strength and her bravery to keep the Underground safe from harm. Only to watch the monster have to move from their homes because of the killer that decided to go on a killing spree making her leave her lover Alphys back at The Lab to put the end of the killer's spree.

"I know but Papyrus almost got killed today and I want to find the punk too so it won't happen again" Undyne took off her helmet and gave Lizzy a worried look "Listen, I know you got strength and determination. But your HP-"

"I don't care about my HP! I want to help you find her, I seen what she looks like, how she fights, and I'm strong enough to fight her" Lizzy looked at the bandages on her arms and knee bringing back to the past. She took a deep breath and looked at Undyne with determination, something that was dead within her while growing up and said something that only a caring person like Papyrus would say

"I want to help the Royal Guard"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It has been an hour since Sans left and an hour in the Skelebros House. Sissy was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Star on her lap probably still terrified from the recent incident with Papyrus…..and her twin sister Gracie.

that Gracie she knew before was gone. She was not that rebel, sporty, out-going blonde girl she use to be. No it seems like it was a cover up or something that's been there but no one notice, point taken the fact she fights with boys and girls at the orphanage but killing? That's a different story, especially almost killing your own twin sister.

But one question remains in her head and probably will be until the answer is found.

Why did Gracie think she was a monster?

"Maybe because her level was higher than yours" Sissy heart almost stop when Star somehow managed to know what she is thinking "really? Hm…how could you tell?"

Star sat up next to Sissy and yawned "well for one: her aura is much stronger than yours and Elisa's"

"Elisa?" "Yep she's that girl from upstairs and the one who saved Papy. It's been 3 years since we last saw she had a brother name **(ERROR)** y." "Oh"

"Any who, the more monsters you kill the stronger you become and eventually you can kill the strongest monsters and erased the world completely"

'ERASE THE WORLD?!' Sissy was completely surprised with the information and a little bit scared

"How do you know all of this?" Star looked a bit guilty as if she done something she wasn't suppose to "I eavesdrop on Chara and Frisk conversation with Sans one time instead of being in my room and go to sleep on my bedtime"

Welp that explains it.

"Is everything ok?" Sissy looked at the tall Skeleton for a moment and studied him "wow you looked…." "Oh no"

"….. **BONE** tired" Papyrus did a face palm while Star sighed and shook her head "If you were Sans or Lizzy you would be treated differently but you are our guest so you are lucky." Papyrus said "But I agree with you I am quite tired and I still need to get Star to bed you can sleep on Lizzy's bed for tonight or morning…who keeps track nowadays. Come on you too off to bed tomorrow we leave the house…"

Star and Sissy saw a hint of sadness when Papyrus mention 'Leaving home'

"Papy are you ok?" Star asked as she held his hand. Papyrus smiled "Yes the Great Papyrus is fine now let's head off to Star" He smiled as he watched Star go to her room but she stoped and said "Goodnight Papa!" and went to her room.

Sissy was moved of what just happened and couldn't help but feel left out in family "she reminds me so much of Frisk when she was young well minus the Papa part but there something about Star that I know will stay within her forever." Sissy grabbed his hand "I can tell you one thing. She looks up to you and she loves you as a father and mostly that will be a honor or something special" Sissy smiled at Papyrus "You and Sans are great parents and maybe role models to them" Papyrus smiled at Sissy "Thank you I need that. I just don't want to think about what happened earlier. I never meant to scare Star like that but I thank you for your kindness."

"No problem Papyrus"

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

'I can't believe that freak is mocking me about my sister's death!' She kicks the dust the monster left behind in anger after recent incident 'I almost killed that monster! However, that stupid skeleton had to get in the way didn't he! Gracie huffed out her anger as she waited for the boat to arrive to take her away from Snowdin or anywhere that is away from the snow like somewhere **hot**.

About 10 seconds later a boat arrives with a hooded figure cover all over stared at Gracie for a minute "Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman?" "Huh?" "It doesn't really matter. I love to ride my boat. Care to join me?"

Something about the boatperson made Gracie feel uneasy but she did need a ride so she replied yes and hop on never taking her eyes off the boatperson. "Where do you want to go?" the boatperson asked "um..somewhere warm." "Very well we're off" and off they went…..literary. The boat was actually a dog that stood up and started running on water! "What the hell did I just put myself into?!' Gracie held on to the boa-er..dogboat? Tightly.

"Tra la la. Eat a mushroom every day." "Why?" Gracie asked "Why? Then I know you're listening to me…"

Gracie couldn't help but let out a chuckle and started to replay the fight in her mind, the monster and older girl then a image of her sister's terrified face pop in her head and the day before they came to the Underground world.

Their fight.

 ** _"_** ** _Gracie I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you. I t-tried to protect you" Gracie stared at her twin with rage "You're sorry?! You idiot! I can handle the fight alone; I could beat those boys up in one snap but noooo you had to show and 'defend' me"._**

 ** _Gracie stomped away only to be stop by Sissy "please don't leave I'll do anything but please don't leave!" "LET GO!"_**

 ** _She could not stop herself. She did not want to stop. Gracie grabbed her sister's neck and threw her to the ground and screamed out that will forever strain their relationship_**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MOM AND DAD LEFT US! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN EMBRASSASSMENT TO THEM AND I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE BECAUSE IT'S_** ** _YOUR FAULT_** ** _!"_**

"We're here" Gracie was pulled away from her thoughts by the boatperson who was waiting patiently for to get off "oh…thank you. How much do I pay you?"

 **"** **Beware of the man who speaks in hands,"** the boatperson said in the most chilling tone that will make your sins crawl on your back.

The warning took Gracie by surprise "what?" it was all she could let….for now.

"Good bye tra la la" and the boatman or boatwomen sailed away.

Gracie turned away from the water "well that was weird…but I should take that warning seriously I mean I don't know much down here so might as well take it."

She walked up the stairs hoping they really went somewhere warm…well it was warm but a little too warm.

"Damn its freaking hot here" she rolled up her sleeves and continue to walk only to find a certain big white building.

././././././././././././././././././.

The next morning, or whatever today is, Elisa recovered from the fever but her wound would take to time to heal. Overall, she is ready to go…with Sissy.

"You made spaghetti again Papyrus?" Elisa asked poking her food "Yes the Great Papyrus always make spaghetti for our guest with the help of the Shining Star" Papyrus said proudly with his usual pose "and also that's all we have for today"

Sissy giggled as she swallowed her spaghetti "trying" so hard not making a face. "So you're the girl that Frisk told me about?" Elisa asked "I-I guess so"

"I want to say thank you for saving me" "What?" Sissy was surprised to hear the word 'Thank You' towards her because unbelievably nobody would say thank you to her. Not even her sister.

"Oh um…you're welcome…" Sissy stood up and place her empty plate in the sink was about to walk out the door to start her adventure and save the underground. "Sissy,"

Frisk wasn't sure if Sissy can handle this alone especially if she has to fight her sister and the promise she made with Toriel will be broke. "Are you sure you are up to the task? I mean it's dangerous to go alone and no weapons or food for your health, not even money"

"Frisk I know I don't have any of those things but I'll be fine and besides you and Chara went alone so I should go too". "Sissy you don't understand I'm try-" "Frisk" Elisa ran next to Sissy with Flowey on her arm again "I'll go with her. Besides me and Flowey have to go somewhere in Hotland after that I'll take her to Asgore." Sissy stared at Elisa trying to figure out what Elisa is planing

Frisk grabbed her shoulder and bends down to Sissy's level and sighed.

She reached in her pockets and took out a bag filled with coins and put it in Sissy's pockets "You'll need these for food and armor". Taken aback Sissy slowly nodded "ok thank you" Frisk stared at Sissy for a moment, pulled her in for a hug, and whispered

"You are our only hope"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sissy and Elisa walked away from the Skelebros House and start off the quest to find answers and save the Underground.

"So where are we heading?" Sissy asked as she looked at Elisa and Flowey "We need to go to Hotland to talk to Alphys about….something" Flowey's voice went quiet on 'something' and looked at Elisa "Right?" "Yep, then we head straight to Asgore."

"Ok so Hotland is not far right its right next to Snowdin right?" Sissy asked "No"

"Next stop is the Waterfall. Home of the Heroine of the Underground and the Echo Flowers"

…

 **G**

 **A**

 **S**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

 **(ERROR)**

 **bEwARe Of tHe maN WhO sPeAKs In HAnDS**

 **(ERROR) (ERROR)**

 **I'm Free**

 **Hey guys I finally post a new chapter for New Game and this time its a lot better and is more into the plot than the old random uploads I made a while back but anyways I hope You guys enjoy and see you next time**

 **-MarkedJewel**


	7. Let's Talk

Hey Guys MarkedJewel here I know its been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter but lately I've been busy with school and projects I almost forgot all about it.

Now I think it's time to renew the story and change the plot to a more descent one. Now I'll admit I didn't have any idea what to do with this story nor how to make it more interesting or something like that.

So this story is under construction until further notice but maybe I'll upload another story.

Don't worry I'm not going to abandon it also correct me if I messed up on my grammar and don't tell to stop writing or quit (person with a bad review) instead of try to put me down or anyone else down help out please because that is how the stories get better.

That is all guys until next bye

MarkedJewel


End file.
